


Dirty Old Men

by musesmistress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's knowledge of dirty old men is about to get reconfirmed and added to with a watcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Old Men

Kate was right, he was a bastard. A dirty old bastard with nothing better to do that watch her in the gym. This wasn’t their usual gym, the one in the NCIS building was being refitted with updated equipment and to give them time they had leased time at a nearby leisure centre.

He’d followed her here not really intending to be a fly on the wall. The days case had been hard on her and his initial intent had merely been to make sure she was alright. He’d waited for her to change then followed her to the workout area. It was at this point where he’d strayed from his intentions. Instead of stepping out of to talk as she warmed up, he’d stopped in the doorway; beside it actually, just in the darkened corridor outside. He couldn’t be sure if she knew he was watching or not, knowing Kate like he hoped he did – she knew. But that didn’t make him move or ease the ache that was slowly hardening his cock. 

Fact was, Kate Todd was ‘hot’, as the kids these days put it, and Gibbs had to fight his body’s reaction to her for most of the day while she was fully clothed. Now though, and he had to confess this was the reason he always made DiNozzo or McGee work out with her, she was barely dressed and what she did have on was skin tight.

With shorts that hugged her backside and rested on her hips and a top that was barely big enough to cover her full breasts. Her back was bared to him and he couldn’t resist following the curve of her spine as she stretched. He was reminded of his school years, stood by the gym watching the cheerleaders practice their routines, he ‘d had a crush on one back then, she’d looked a lot like Kate only her hair had been red, bright red that seemed to glow in the sun. 

He couldn’t resist redheads, he didn’t know why, he just couldn’t help himself – however, Kate wasn’t a one, but she was just as captivating. Maybe it was her feisty nature, ballsy and forward. She wasn’t afraid of him, although sometimes she chose to stick up for DiNozzo despite how much they argued.

He wasn’t going to kid himself, she was half his age, young and beautiful and he was the complete opposite; old and... well not ugly, but not as sexy as he once was. There was no way she got the same thrill from him as she did from her.

She grunted loudly and he looked in to see all her frustration unleashed on the punch bag at the far side of the room. The man they had arrested for murder had been a sexist pig, called all women useless and told Kate to her face that they should be seen and not heard. It must have been more annoying that the man had been eight years younger than her. Gibbs didn’t think like that, but he was an old fashioned man, women were to be respected and to him, there would always be something that didn’t feel right done by a woman. But it was entertaining to watch them try and succeed.

“Do you agree with him?” Kate said suddenly bringing him out of his thoughts. He’d guessed right, she knew he was watching. He stepped out of the darkness and leaned against the door frame.

“No,” he said honestly.

“First that stupid good wives book and Tony’s true thoughts come out,” she took a sharp swing at the bag and he wondered if it hurt, “now this idiot. Do people actually teach their kids this shit?”

She took an awkward kick at the bag and he watched her foot twist out from under her with the force of the action and she hit the ground. Her back still too him, Gibbs waited but she didn’t get back up and he began to worry that she’d actually managed to injure herself. He moved quickly, crossing the room to crouch at her side and pull her hair back from her face.

He could see the tears on her cheeks and found himself at a loss, he’d never really known how to deal with crying women; he’d barely been able to deal with Kelly when she was upset.

“I’m thirty-two, Gibbs, I wanted to have a family by now, wanted to be married to someone who loved me for me, not because I agreed to be a good wife or,” she let out a short sob and took in a breath before carrying on, “or sit at home to look after the baby and do the housework all day.”

He watched her for a moment, not wanting to interrupt, she needed to let out all the stuff that was bothering her and he wasn’t going to stop her doing it for him. Sure he wouldn’t know what to say to any of it, but he knew it would help just for her to talk. She looked away from him, almost ashamed that she’d shown him a weakness.

“All I ever find are men like him, ones who think that the past was right, that women were only good for cleaning and cooking,” her voice was low and Gibbs watched her throat as she paused to swallow. “Why can’t I find someone who respects me?” She asked him.

He didn’t really know how to answer, couldn’t for the life of him contemplate a reasonable answer to such a simple question. There were, after all, over six billion people on this planet there had to be someone in their early thirties who loved Kate as much as he did. Maybe she was looking in the wrong places, or the wrong country.

“Someone like you,” she added and Gibbs eyes suddenly focused on the needy look she’d captured him with. It scared him, drastically. Sure he’d already admitted to himself that he had feelings for her, that he loved her, but was he ready to go that extra step and tell her, or marry her and give her the family she wants? He didn’t know. He did know that he his heart was thudding in his chest as if this was his last or only chance with her and it made him react.

Impulsively he leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

~~**~~

Tony had waited on purpose, the later he went the quieter it was in the gym and quiet was good. Empty was better, but usually there was at least one other person who thought like he did. Not to mention at this time of night he could take his time and change before picking his apparatus. He stepped out of the changing room dancing to the tune in his head and shoved his bag into the locker and took the key. He moved towards the gym shoving the key in his pocket and flipping his towel over his should and then stopped dead.

He couldn’t see into the gym yet, but he instinctively knew the sound he’d heard had come from there. A woman, and by the sound of it, as he raised an eyebrow, she was enjoying something. She moaned again, defiantly moaned, and Tony took another, almost too eager step towards the door.

He would just see who was inside, that’s all, he wasn’t going to give in and do what Kate would assume he’d naturally do in this situation. He wasn’t going to turn into a voyeur. 

He approached the door slowly and quietly, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. The late hour made this much easier than it should be, most of the building was closed, and this area was only available to NCIS agents. His first glance gave him in empty room and daringly ducked his head around the corner to look in one direction. Nothing there.

Movement to his right caught his attention and he froze. Across the room he could see someone sitting on the chair of a weight lifting machine, in that person’s lap was Kate Todd. Tony’s jaw dropped and for a moment he couldn’t really comprehend what he was seeing. It took him a moment to realise that the other person has to work for NCIS or they wouldn’t have been let into the building.

The person shifted, pulling up from her and Tony’s eyes fixed on Kate’s almost bared chest as her tank top came up and over her head. For a moment he forgot to see who was with her, for a moment he didn’t see the silver threads of hair that made up the head of the man who blocked his view of her bra. When the covering was gone however, he saw too clearly the side of the face as Leroy Jethro Gibbs leaned in to draw one of her nipples into his mouth.

~~**~~

Kate groaned again, sweet music to his old ears, he did and didn’t want to stop it from happening; knew he was getting in way over his head and that she would hate him in the morning. Or would she?

He couldn’t work it out, not while she was sat straddling his lap in the middle of an open gym her upper body completely naked and his tastes of her skin on his lips. She leaned back as he drifted down from the nipple, following the curve of her breast down to her stomach. _She should be stopping him_ , he thought as she leaned back, should be pushing him away; calling him an old and dirty bastard and adding a slap to his face as she stormed out.

But she wasn’t, and he had been so drawn to her moments ago, so open and needy and almost begging him to give her everything she’d ever wanted. His hands slipped up her thighs as her hands shifted back on his legs to support herself, and the feel of her soft skin under his rough fingers spurred him on. He would and could do it, give her everything and right now he was more than willing to start with the baby; that was the best part of a relationship after all, making babies.

They’ve have to talk after this, and he knew he’d think it a good idea now, as he arched his back to kiss his way down to her shorts, but when the time came he’d avoid it like the plague.

Suddenly she moved, pushing him back and sitting up his lap and for the shortest of moments he thought that his fun was over. Her brown eyes were captivating, needy and lust filled, but there was a question in them and he stared into for a time before he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

“You found someone just like me,” he whispered into her ear.

Kate pushed back from him and stood up, her hands hanging at her side for a second before she used them to push her shorts down to the ground so she could step out of them. He realised, rather belatedly as she straightened up and he could see her in her glory of nothing but her panties, that she’d kicked her shoes off at some point. Or had she been bare foot to begin with? She took a step towards him and his eyes watched the sway of hips as she settled in over him and started to unbutton his shirt.

“Are you sure?” she asked and he caught her eyes as she glanced up at him. “I don’t have any protection and I stopped taking birth control months ago.”

He felt his cock twitch, it wasn’t very good dirty talk, but it worked for him and it made him realise just how much he actually wanted to have another child. One he could protect properly this time and he could only keep his fingers crossed that it would be a girl just as beautiful as her mother.

“I’m sure,” he managed through a tight throat as he sat up and pulled the shirt and undershirt off. Kate’s hand went to his pants and she started to tackle his belt. Her hand brushed over him and his hips jerked up. If he was honest he was in way over his head, his last partner had been over a year ago and she’d been a lot closer to his age. Kate was extremely young compared to her and her body was firmer and she had more curves.

For just a moment he considered that her pussy would be just as tight as the rest of her and the thought almost brought him off before she’d managed to get his button open. He was a dirty old bastard after all.

~~**~~

Tony swallowed as he watched Kate pull Gibbs’ pants down, he was getting extremely uncomfortable in his own pants area and it had doubled in intensity when Kate had bent to remove her shorts. From his side angle, he’d been given almost a perfect view of her backside and seen enough of the little thong she was wearing to have to squeeze himself through this gym clothes.

It was quickly escalating and he the need to touch himself or join them was taking over his mind and body. Kate was going down on their boss, her head bobbing for a moment before she pulled back to run her tongue over the head of his length. Tony kept his eyes on Kate, watching the side of her face and the smile she gave Gibbs as she drew back. His eyes flicked up to Gibb’s face and in the brief second before the old man turned away Tony saw the exquisite pleasure Kate was giving him.

 _Well, he is old, probably can’t hold himself as long as someone young and fit can anymore,_ Tony thought as he watched Kate engulf the man’s cock again. His hand want back to his own length as Gibbs’ fingers vanished into Kate’s loose hair and the man’s groan of pleasure reached his ears.

Without thinking, he reacted, shoving his pants down his hips to free his erection and surrounding it with his hand. He bit back a moan as he started to stroke himself and he looked up into the gym to see what he was missing.

~~**~~

“Stop,” he said pushing her away sharply, one hand tugging on her hair and the other pushing her should. She pulled back licking at her lips to take in his salty taste, she knew he’d been on the edge, she could feel it in every twitch of his erection in her hand. But Kate couldn’t help herself; she loved the way men responded to the stimuli.

She got to her feet, ready to straighten up but he caught her by the neck and pulled her into a searing kiss. His hands moved and she had to moan as his fingers brushed against her hardened nipples and drifted down her stomach. He stopped his hands over her belly and she had to wonder why he was agreeing to this, or actually starting it was more appropriate. He was old, in his fifties; surely he didn’t want to have a child now.

When she’d stopped him before, she’d been on the edge of asking him; to find out if he had really wanted this for the child, or because he could have sex with a beautiful, young woman. He must have seen the question in her eyes and he found the best answer quickly. His hand resting on her stomach now told her the answers to all the questions. He wanted both.

She moaned when he moved on, his hands dropping to her underwear and he spared a moment to brush his thumb across the front of the material. She straightened up as he hooked his fingers inside the elastic and tugged them down her legs, she barely had the chance to take a deep breath before Gibbs was on his knees in front of her and his chin vanished between her legs.

Kate staggered backwards slightly and his hands gripped her backside to stop her hitting the apparatus behind her. She couldn’t help but take hold him, her hands running through his hair as his tongue slipped through her sex to tease at her clit. Stopping him was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had to, she didn’t want to come this way, actually she did, but not thing time, not now.

“Gibbs,” she breathed but he didn’t stop, he hummed against her and pushed hard at his shoulders. “God, Gibbs,” she breathed again a little louder this time and in the wrong tone to get her message across. She pulled her hips back as she pushed again on his shoulders and he finally got the message and stopped.

Kate moved with him, pushing him back into the seat he’d previously occupied and straddled his lap. His hand found her clit and he teased his fingers gently along it. she had to take several deep breathes to calm herself and slap his hand out of the way before taking a firm grip on his cock.

To tease him, as he had done to her, she gave a few strong strokes before positioning him at her entrance. Gibbs’ hands rested on her hips as she lowered herself onto him, and she knew the groan she let out was far too loud; any staff left in the building would likely have heard it. Gibbs was quick to stop his throat giving him away, his hands tight over her hips he leaned forward and moaned his pleasure out around one of her nipples.

~~**~~

He was jealous, he’d seen her work out, seen her flex and stretch and even do gymnastics, her body tight and well defined and he’d had fantasies about how she’d feel tight, warm and so wet there would be barely any resistance. He never really pictured her as a screamer though, the innocent woman pushed through too much in his imagination and made his sure she’d be too embarrassed to make a sound.

It didn’t stop him enjoying the sound now or the show for that matter as Kate lifted slowly up off Gibbs and dropped heavily back down. Her chest was thrust out and the old man had attached himself to one of her very erect nipples. He could hear Gibbs even though Kate was much louder and by the sound of it, neither of them would last long.

His hand spend up and he suddenly realised he wouldn’t be far behind them, if he managed to last them out. His ideas of Kate were being flipped over and it was turning him on something rotten.

She moaned again and Tony’s eyes shot to her face, her head dropped back, chest thrust forward and a slight movement down low caught his attention. He looked and instantly regretted it as Kate’s movements sped up as Gibbs thumbed her sex, she let out a low guttural scream as she came and Tony heard Gibbs grunt once. Instantly he felt his balls tighten and he barely had time to grab the towel still over his should before he came.

~~**~~

He let her move in her own time and gather her clothes before he stopped her. He didn’t want her to just walk away, he was prepared to give her everything and he wanted to make sure she knew that. But then he paused, movement out the corner of his eye made his stop and he waited to see if it would happen again.

“What?” Kate asked watching him closely and he smiled.

“Come back to my place with me,” he asked, they could talk there instead of here where he was now sure they’d been watched. He’d have to kill the employee on his way out. Kate smiled at him and nodded.

“Just let me get changed,” she said, “I don’t want to walk out of here in this.”

“You’re right; it’d turn too many late night perverted heads.”

“Present company included?” she joked and turned to head for the changing room. He watched her leave before following her. He stopped at the door, the showed space to his right would have seemed empty to someone just passing out, but Gibbs knew someone was there.

Quick as a flash he reached out and grabbed the person by their top and yanked them forward.

“Enjoy the show, DiNozzo?” he asked as Tony stumbled forward.

“Sorry boss,” was all Tony could manage. Gibbs just smiled before walking away.

“You better not follow us, DiNozzo, or Monday you’ll be looking for a new job.”


End file.
